Party of the year
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Why was Hinata in a closet on the verge of unconsciousness along with her crush during the biggest party of the year? And why the hell does Sasuke keep kicking Naruto in the coconuts? Why is Kiba lying unconscious in a trashcan on the outskirts of Konoha?... Now who the hell duck taped Neji to a street lamp?


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata would end up together and life would be unicorns and rainbows.

I accept one-shot requests! :)

Enjoy!

MYATTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGHMYA TTEMPTATALINEDONTLAUGH

"Fine. I'm just going to go over there, casually tell Sasuke how you were talking about him the whole night. No big deal. Just going to inform him on how much you want to be the mother of his kids."

Temari had a devilish smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't!"

Oh, but she would.

"We'll see."

A.K.A. Either she does it or she will be described as a psycho stalker who collects and occasionally sniffs his missing clothes.

Which Temari did not sell to her.

If anyone asks.

Elbow. Elbow. Looks at you suggestively from across the Internet.

Hinata pouted as she set down her drink on a table, "You and I both know he hates me."

Temari rolled her eyes at her oblivious friend, "Sasuke hates everyone."

It was true.

"Well, everyone but you."

Also true.

Hinata bit her lip and took a stealing glance at the raven haired boy. The two oblivious teens locked eyes and swiftly moved their heads in different directions.

Sasuke raised his drink to his plump lips in an attempt to hide the forming blush on his face.

"Hinata! Just go play spin the bottle. I guarantee as soon as you go sit in the circle, Sasuke will too."

"Only if you will come with me."

Temari stood up, gesturing for Hinata to follow her, "Fine, but if I have to kiss dog breath-"

Hinata giggled, "Do you mean Kiba? He disappeared after he said hello to me."

Temari smirked.

She had seen Sasuke's eye twitch when Kiba pecked Hinata's cheek. Sasuke had taken him out for a little friendly, talk.

By friendly talk, I mean beating him up unconscious then putting him in Naruto's biggest trash can. Then taking the trashcan and using his perfected ninja skills, left the trashcan in the middle of a forest outside of Konoha's gates.

He walked back into the party like nothing had happened.

Hopefully, the Inuzaka learned his lesson about touching Sasuke's not-girlfriend-but-she's-his-girlfriend-anyway-girlfriend.

"Nevermind. I doubt I'll have a problem with him. Anyways, let's go."

Temari grabbed Hinata's wrist and led her through the crowd of ninjas.

"N-no, I changed my mind!"

"Hinata! I went through a lot of trouble to for you to be able to kiss Sasuke."

For example.) Kidnapping Neji and duck taping him to a street lamp.

Just in case, he went all sixty four palms on Sasuke.

And then Sasuke would say something and activate his sharingan.

Next thing you know, Naruto's house is burned to the ground.

And everyone goes to Konoha prison.

Well, that escalated quickly.

"You'll thank me one day. Not so sure he will. Maybe if he takes me to court..", Temari mumbled under her breath.

"Temari, what are you saying?"

"Nothing!"

Well, besides that she drugged then kidnapped your overprotective cousin.

Oh, and he's stuck to a street lamp.

In a dark alley way near an old lonely men's gay bar slash strip club.

Hope you don't mind.

"Sit."

Hinata sat down next to Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and put an arm around her.

Big mistake.

"Hinata! Are you trying to get a kiss from me by playing this game? Because if so, all you had to do was ask."

Sasuke should really get that eye checked out.

A not-so-distant cup in their surroundings was crushed by a jealous fist.

Sasuke stomped over to the circle sitting on the floor, coming from the opposite side. Sasuke moved over the people in the way and stomped over to Naruto. He kept going.

And right onto Naruto's where-it-really-hurts.

Sasuke dug his ninja sandal into Naruto's coconuts.

"OWWWWWW!"

Satisfied with his response, Sasuke inwardly smirked, "Move over."

He pushed a private-area-holding Naruto aside and sat down cross legged next to Hinata.

Temari almost peed herself.

"N-Naruto, are you okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "He's fine! Spin the bottle."

Hinata gulped at the bottle in front of her and gave it a hard spin. Hinata closed her eyes shut hoping it would land on Sasuke while Sasuke glared daggers into the innocent bottle.

The bottle began to slow down.

Oh.

This was not Naruto's lucky day.

It landed on Naruto.

Naruto looked at the bottle as if it wasn't an ultimate death wish.

Which it was.

Naruto attempted to stand up to get a kiss from the Hyuga heiress. He almost succeeded.

Almost.

Sasuke timed it just right and pushed out his elbow right in the... Yup.

"OWWWWWW! Damn it, Teme! Why do you keep doing that? I want children when I'm Hokage!"

Sasuke nonchalantly stood up over the panting Naruto.

"It seems that Naruto is unable to play. Rules say when a person can't play, the bottle goes to the next person, which is coincidentally me."

What kind of rules are those?

Oh yeah. Non-existent.

"Come on, Hinata. You owe me a kiss."

A poker faced Sasuke took ahold of a blushing Hinata's hand and led her to the closet.

What is he doing?

They weren't playing 7 minutes in heaven?!

"What are you doing? It's supposed to be one simple kiss... Which belongs to me!"

"Naruto, shut up before I slit your throat."

How lovely.

He opened a closet door and gestured for Hinata to go in first. He closed the closet door and leaned on the wall.

"S-Sasuke..."

Hinata could feel her knees giving out and the urge to faint but she resisted. Her heartbeat was going at an extremely alarming rate.

"Hn.."

She could feel him get closer to her. She felt his soft breathing on her face as he rubbed his thumb on her smooth cheek. He pressed his body closer to hers and quite frankly, she didn't mind.

At all.

"I think you owe me something.."

Sasuke ran his thumb over Hinata's lower lip.

"...And I want it now."

Hinata shyly bit her lip as Sasuke raised her chin to face the older boy. He leaned in as she closed her eyes.

And bam.

Their lips met.

They moved in sync with eachother. Sasuke licked the underside of her upper lip, asking for entrance which she happily granted. She opened her mouth wider as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance until they were abruptly interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

"It's been seven minutes! Get out of there. Ow! Temari, why'd you hit me?"

An anime vein popped up on Sasuke's forehead as he momentarily let go his bluenette and opened the door.

"Somebody go get some ice for Naruto."

"For what?"

He shouldn't have asked.

Really.

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and plunged his knee into Naruto's coconuts.

"It hasn't been seven minutes until I say it's been seven minutes."

Sasuke closed the door and resumed claiming the Hyuga as his own as Naruto came to the conclusion that he probably wouldn't have children.

Ever.

Sai walked over Naruto's almost lifeless body and wrote down something in his small notebook, "Hm..Looks like he does have something down there. "

Meanwhile in the deep forests of the outskirts of Konoha, a heavy trashcan rattled to the ground. A disheveled Kiba came out of it in pure confusion. He looked around, left and right, only to find darkness and trees.

Lots of trees.

"Where the hell am I?"


End file.
